Dean's Awful Day
by Obiwanakin
Summary: A drabble in which Dean goes through one annoying thing after another only to find that maybe Sam isn't so bad.  Minor Destiel, some Winchester brothership, rated for language and feather-light sexual themes.


Dean frowned. Today had not been his day.

First, he'd been woken up by a very angry Sam. Apparently, some porn sites gave computers major viruses. Dean was forced to deal with Sam's spectacular super-bitchfacing and hand over the money he'd "earned", and by earned he definitely didn't mean won off of losers playing pool in an old bar, so that his brother could buy some special program that was needed to save his precious laptop.

Then they'd gotten a call from Bobby as they left the Best Buy about an imp infestation at an old daycare. Dean couldn't recall ever hearing anything about imps before, but he wished he'd never had to learn. The Winchesters arrived at Baby Daze Daycare Center only to go inside and see many small, toddler-sized things with big ears, black skin, and wiry limbs running about everywhere. Killing the damn things had taken until mid-afternoon, and in the end Sam had only ended up smashing them one by one with an abandoned toy Tonka truck. Dean himself had been rendered useless, as the small creatures had somehow managed to drag him down and had begun to draw on his chest with their recently discovered Crayola markers.

Dean and Sam had managed to get away mostly unscathed, aside from a few tiny-but-painful little imp bites on their arms and legs and, in Dean's case, a chest covered in imp obscenities. After that ordeal, the brothers had decided that a late lunch was deserved, so they found a nearby diner. Dean was just about to dig into his double-bacon cheese burger when some lower-level demon decided to appear and start flipping over tables. The eldest Winchester could only watch in despair, and what seemed like slow motion, as his burger was launched into the air and to the ground. Needless to say, he was pissed. So the demon was, as needed, ganked and sent back to Hell.

Around five 'o clock, all Dean wanted to do was curl up with Castiel and watch reruns of Dr. Sexy MD while he made Sam go off to do nerdy things at the library. So they walked into the hotel room, Dean toeing off his boots, and made their way to the bed as a furiously kissing cluster of trench coat and leather jacket. Castiel fell back on the bed, sprawled out with his eyes hungry and his body looking more inviting than should be possible for an angel of Heaven.

"C'mon, Dean," Castiel said gruffly, biting at his chapped lower lip.

Dean was never going to say no to an invitation like that and advanced toward to bed. Which he promptly stubbed his toe on, forcing him to launch into a stream of awful curses, most of which damning their god, as he grabbed at his aching foot.

Castiel gaped at Dean with wide, shocked eyes. "Dean, how could you say such blasphemy?" Then the angel frowned and narrowed his blue eyes. "I have important things to do. I will see you once you decide to stop speaking of our creator in such a… a scandolous manner."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, come on-"

But Castiel was gone, and Dean was alone.

He fell onto one of the beds and glanced at the remote. He didn't even feel like watching Dr. Sexy anymore. Dean sighed as his eyes closed. 'Fuck my life…'

The next thing he knew, Dean was being shaken awake. He started with a grunt, and opened his eyes to see Sam looming over him. "What?"

"Cas told me what happened," Sam said sympathetically, moving to sit at the edge of the bed. "He showed up at the library looking pretty pissed. He said he's 'never heard such foul blasphemy in all of his existence.'"

Dean sat up and rubbed at his eyes groggily. "And? Get to the point, Sammy."

"He told me that I need to teach you how to respect others."

"Respect others?"

Sam laughed. "Himself and God, I'm guessing."

Dean sighed. "I stubbed my damn toe and it hurt like hell. What was I supposed to do, smile and shit rainbows?"

"Yeah, well," Sam stood and went rustle through a plastic bag on the dresser, coming back with a small white Styrofoam container and a plastic fork. "I got you this to make you feel better."

Dean's eyes widened as he took the container and utensil. "Is this…?" He carefully opened the container. "It is!"

In the container was a single slice of cherry pie.

Dean gave Sam a pat on the back and dug into his pie excitedly. "Finally, you make yourself useful," He said with a full mouth. "Could have brought a burger, too, though."

And as Sam rolled his eyes, Dean thought that maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a tiny bit of Destiel alongside some brothership. :) Review if you want, my dears.<strong>

_**(As for my other story in an entirely different fandom, it'll be updated once I can get some inspiration.)  
><strong>_


End file.
